World Judge
The World Judge is a secondary antagonist in the Galatune series. The World Judge is the most technologically advanced ancient artifact ever recovered from the Old Kingdoms. Twelve World Judges operate under the control of the Lyric High Counsel to create and regulate the laws of Lyra itself. The World Judges are connected through an advanced ancient network to nearly all robotic lifeforms, cybernetic systems and technological wonders on the planet. They also have access to ancient databases and enough information to make them effectively omniscient. All World Judges function in terms of absolute law, in a cruel system that does not comprehend forgiveness or mercy. Although the World Judges appear to serve their Lyric masters, secretly they manipulate society, driving the world towards their own dark purposes. Appearance The World Judges are tall humanoid Robots. They are made out of thick metals and appear to have no wires or cords within their metallic surface. The World Judges have long legs and arms and have various shades of black, grey and silver metallic substances all over their body. The World Judges' feet appear to split at the bottom, giving the appearance of platform heels. Their legs also seem to twist in a strange somewhat organic curl from the knee to the thigh. The World Judges' hips erect outward in a sharp metallic manner. They have sharp extension like blades on their forearms and razor sharp fingers. Their forearms also give the illusion of gauntlets. The World Judges' shoulders are black metallic shoulder pads with spikes on it. Their chest cavities are exposed, revealing some sort of central processor in the core of their frames. The World Judges' also have a large dark helmet-like cranium with spiked like wings on both sides of it. They also have a number of red lights emitting from their body at the top of their head, their chests and their belt. They have two razor sharp blades extending out on both sides of their chest. The World Judges' wear rags of some ancient cloths. Their helmet has no face guard, or any protection. Although there is nothing concealing their faces, all that is seen is a black empty shell within the helmet itself. Vacant of any face or face like features. Personality World Judges are intended to be without inherent personality. Rather, their collective mind is simply a personification of pure legislation. However, as beings of pure law, they tend to seem cruel. They are supposedly unclouded by emotions and do not hesitate to persecute as necessitated by law and order. All twelve of the World Judges reside in the Lawful Citadel of the Lyric High Counsel, where they remain immobile -continuously monitoring and managing the world's legal system and computer networks. However, if a World Judge unit were to be physically assaulted, it's power in battle would be unmatched. Despite their immense mind, the World Judges seem to be completely without freewill, emotion, and creativity. The World Judges require the guidance of creative minds, and seem to serve their Lyric masters in the High Counsel without question. Although there is no modern record of anyone attempting to fight a World Judge unit in battle, one can only imagine that their unmatched power and intelligence is wholly insurmountable. However, the World Judges hardly, if ever, leave the Citadel. Rather, they dispatch the World Guard to do their bidding, in capturing or battling anyone they deem is a threat to the World Government. Weapons & Abilities The twelve World Judges utilized by the Lyric High Counsel are the most advanced technology on the planet. They possess unfathomable intelligence and processing power, and connect to almost all other tech on the planet for data streaming and near godlike omniscience. The World Judges operate in a unique AI system, where each individual unit has a discrete mind of its own and is simultaneously part of the larger twelve-mind collective. If needed, the World Judges can override any tech connected to its system for remote control takeover. *'A.I. Recovery:' Even if a World Judge unit could be destroyed beyond repair, it's mind can easily escape into the collective of the remaining World Judges. *'Battle Calculation:' World Judges have the strange ability to scan their opponents and registers all of their physical capabilities and compile it into their data base. This allows them to know what their opponents are capable of and allows them to take many counter measures against them. *'Energy Emitters:' Each World Judge has hard-light energy emitters embedded into their palms and can use them to fire powerful energy blasts or project hard-light physical holograms. *'Immortal Data Bank:' To destroy the World Judge system and bypass system redundancies and backups, all twelve Judges would need to be deactivated simultaneously. *'Magic Resistance:' The World Judge units are mysteriously unaffected by any known magics. *'Self Repair Nanobots:' The World Judges are equipped with remarkable self-repair nanobots capable of repairing even severe damage in mere seconds. *'Super Speed:' All World Judge units possess even greater speed, reaction time and agility than their World Guard counterparts. *'Super Strength:' All World Judge units possess phenomenal physical strength. Each unit is easily ten times stronger and faster than their World Guard counterparts. *'Tech Manipulation:' All World Judge units are able to manipulate all of the tech on the planet. Being able to reprogram them or seize all of the information that is stored within their data banks. Trivia *The visual design for the World Judges was inspired by Katsu Aki, Hajime Yatate, Shoji Kawamori & Yumiko Tskukamoto's The Visions of Escaflowne, Digital Extremes's video game Warframe, and Square Enix's Final Fantasy's Garland. *The A.I. system draws inspiration from Hideo Kojima's Metal Gear's Patriots A.I. Network. *Although twelve World Judges have been reactivated by the World Government, it is possible that many more exist, waiting to be recovered from the ancient ruins of the Old Kingdoms. *The World Judges and their A.I. system also seems to draw inspiration from the A.I. program in Alex Proyas's film I, Robot. Both systems controlled all of the Robotic life forms in their world, and both followed a strict system of law and order. *The World Judges and the World Guard seem to be inspired by James Cameron's Terminator series. In both series, an A.I. would send a superior Robotic life form to capture and or kill anyone who posed as a threat to the security of the system. *The World Judges also seem to draw inspiration from the A.I. program from Lana Wachowski & Lilly Wachowski's The Matrix series. As the A.I. system is what controlled all Robotic lifeforms and each individual World Judge unit has no distinctive personality, but adheres to the wishes of the A.I. system itself. *The spike-like blades extending from the forearms of the World Judges' is very similar to that of Yoshiki Takaya's Bio-Boosted Armor: Guyver, who also has spike-like blades that extend into full High-Frequency Wave Vibration Swords. Gallery 12195046_1514144438911297_4323683176230434129_o.jpg|World Judge with old card design and stats 12973299_1602804660045274_3960219483843818042_o.jpg|World Judge with Galatune logo 21122271_1917279235264480_8541709926982049006_o.jpg|World Judge with Princeses Violeta on poster for Matsuricon 2017 21688101_1929141207411616_6955862896306546701_o.jpg|World Judge on poster for a demo night for Galatune 84337010_10218207820979488_7770252710762250240_o.jpg|World Judge's character valentine Category:Robot Category:Champion